


Like Eden

by nimery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based off Captives, Captives 9.14, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimery/pseuds/nimery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel muses over his past and present decisions and hopes he makes the right one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Eden

It would be a lie to say I never considered Bartholomew's proposition. He was a good soldier, a good angel. I thought I could trust him. His words were poison, pulling me in with musings of the past. He was driven by my rebellion. By my leadership, but that didn't end quite as well as one would hope. He praised my slaughter and scoffed at my penance. I still see the disgust on his face.

"You're a penant." He'd said, and I thought back to Purgatory. Would it be so wrong if I felt guilt? I was acting on my own whim, so it was my fault.

All they want from me is my leadership Don't they remember what happened last time? I can't rule. But I have to. The three that will stand with me, who look at me with such praise. Some of the few that don't want to kill me.

"I will follow you, Castiel." Like a breath of air. Like the gasp after death. "If you'll have me." It was my decision. My choice. Eat the apple, or stay in the garden. If time continues to fold on itself, my choice is made for me. Though I am one to destroy the rules.

Eat the apple. He held out his hand. Stay in the garden. I take a deep breath. Eat the apple. I look into his eyes and see honesty and belief, something I haven't seen for ages. Stay in the garden. I hesitantly reach for his hand. A deal sealed with the shake of two hands.

May my decision be the right one.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Kudos and Comments are an author's best friend~


End file.
